Everyone and Beth
This article focuses on the interactions between everyone and Beth. Overview .]] Beth is an only child who grew up on a farm. Thanks to these factors, she had little to no social interaction prior to joining Total Drama. She wants to grab the attention of the others, and most attempts to do so end up embarrassing her instead. Despite the strange habits she tends to display, Beth is a sweet girl and shares many mutual friendships with the cast. As shown in the final challenge of Total Drama Action, she knows quite a lot about the cast. Unfortunately, she is also naive. This made her prone to being the target of antagonists who used her trusting nature and desire for love to their advantage. Alejandro Like most of the contestants, Beth chooses to support Cody over Alejandro or Heather in Hawaiian Style. In Hawaiian Punch, Beth angrily glares at Alejandro for pushing Cody into the shark-infested water in order to win the tie-breaker challenge. Blaineley In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Beth stands up to Blaineley when the latter demanded that Bridgette appear. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Beth is angry at Blaineley's reveal that she sent Bridgette to Siberia. Blaineley later pushes the latter to finish her challenge quickly before the show ends, making her visibly annoyed. When Blaineley angrily tells Beth the answer to the final question, she seals her fate as the contestant returning to the competition. When Blaineley is shown injured in Hawaiian Style, Beth is concerned for her, but refers to her as a "mean blonde lady." Brady According to Beth, she met Brady sometime within the two day break between Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. They have been dating since the day she got her braces removed at the orthodontist. Throughout season two, Beth occasionally mentions Brady to her fellow contestants. However, the others find it hard to believe that Beth would have a male model for a boyfriend and insist that Brady is a figment of her imagination. In addition, as Leshawna points out, she has been fawning over Justin since the beginning of the season. In Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen, Beth is shown sleeping with Brady's picture with her. In 2008: A Space Owen, Beth abruptly ends her relationship with Brady after she starts to believe that Harold is attracted her. Brady is proven to be a real person in The Aftermath: IV, where he and Beth embrace after the winner of Total Drama Action has been declared. The contestants are shocked that she was not lying after all. Bridgette Beth happily greets Bridgette in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, and the pleasantries are automatically returned. Beth calls Bridgette "Bridgey" in Mutiny on the Soundstage, and even remembers the time she told her the weirdest place she and Geoff ever made out. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Beth attempts to make Bridgette comfortable enough to go onstage, directly confronting her situation with Alejandro and Geoff. Beth later stands by Bridgette demanding that Blaineley allow Bridgette to sing a song and on her own terms. Chef Hatchet When Chef introduces how their meals will be served everyday in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Beth, along with Harold, begin questioning the nutritional quantities of their meal, annoying him. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Beth attempts to steal some potato chips from the main lodge for Heather. She is able to sneak inside as he leaves to take a swim in the lake. However, just as she is about to leave, Chef returns. She manages to hide under a table to avoid detection, but her tiki idol falls out of her pocket. Chef hears the sound and is about to turn around, but by then, Beth has already escaped from him. When getting her food from him in Top Dog, she compliments Chef that these "scrambles eggs" look good, which makes him laugh to the level he falls on the ground. In Mutiny on the Soundstage, Beth tries to help Chef and Chris settle their differences after the former vows to quit the show. When Chef becomes tired from playing host, he asks Beth several unnecessary questions so he can catch a break. Beth panics when she discovers this, as it means Duncan has caught a significant lead over her. Chris When Beth reaches the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, she immediately gives Chris a hug, which makes him uncomfortable. Beth then tells him that he looks shorter in person. The latter sarcastically thanks her in response. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Chris finds out that Beth took a Tiki idol from Boney Island, berating her for her mistake. As Beth did not hear Chris's instructions back then, she didn't know that taking the idol was what caused her team to lose for several episodes. In Super Hero-ld, Chris is not impressed by Beth's "Lumbar Woman" outfit. When she announces her ability to talk to plants, Chris sarcastically asks what she could possibly talk about other than the brand of fertilizers. Finding her costume lame, he gives her a score of three out of ten. Chris later mocks her and Justin that "not great minds think alike," as both of their superhero ideas were exactly the same. In The Princess Pride, Beth is able to guess the movie genre of the episode before Chris announces the challenge. Annoyed, Chris warns her that he will boot her off the show if she ever does it again - putting special emphasis on the glass boot in his hand. He also does not allow Beth to try for the chance of becoming the princess, angering her. He later mocks her for losing the challenge in just a short span of time. Now on the sidelines, Beth regularly tries to correct the changes Chris makes while reading the fairy tales. At the elimination ceremony, Chris announces that he is changing the Princess Dolls to model after Beth instead of Courtney after the latter's lawyers demanded they get eighty percent of the merchandise profits. Beth happily accepts and doesn't even mind that she would not get any profit from his dolls' sales. In Top Dog, Chris is impressed by Beth for being able to make her raccoon behave just like her, giving her ten points. After judging everyone else, he declares her the winner of the first part of the challenge, much to her delight. Before the commercial break, Chris teases Beth for being a loser after her raccoon gives her an animal treat. After Courtney and Owen are eliminated, Chris names Duncan and Beth the final two of Total Drama Action. Both of them are carelessly pushed aside as he signs off the episode. In Mutiny on the Soundstage, Beth gives Chris some advice on how to right his latest (and possibly worst) argument with Chef. While Chris scolds her for being nosy and not taking the challenge seriously, he follows her suggestions and is able to fix his friendship with Chef. At the final challenge, Duncan and Beth make fun of Chris for throwing things at them like a "five year old girl." In The Aftermath: IV, Chris returns to host the Aftermath show in time to decide who is the winner of the season. He plays two different videos of Beth. One shows the number of times she either embarrassed or injured herself due to her carelessness. Another video shows her being selfish, despite claiming being a nice girl. Upon watching the video, the Peanut Gallery angrily glare at her which may or may not affect their opinions of her, depending on the ending. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Beth tells Blaineley that she and the other non-competing contestants would rather lose a chance at a million dollars than have Chris and Chef torturing them again. In Hawaiian Punch, Beth and the rest of the contestants laugh at Chris and Chef after the boat they are on begins to sink, courtesy of Ezekiel. Cody In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Beth having to wear a chicken hat for being too scared to jump the cliff causes Cody and Leshawna to teasingly make clucking sounds. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Cody has a heart-to-heart talk with Beth regarding her recent feelings being Heather's alliance. After Cody is eliminated that night and is too injured to walk to the Dock of Shame, Beth volunteers to wheel him. She kisses him on the cheek before his departure. However, when she shows him the Tiki idol from Boney Island, Cody desperately tries to say something, but his bandaged mouth makes him impossible to understand. Beth, like most contestants, is one of Cody's supporters for the final three of Total Drama World Tour. She is disappointed when he loses the tie-breaker challenge to Alejandro in Hawaiian Punch. Courtney Courtney is placed on the same team with Beth where her domineering personality causes everyone, including Beth, to hate her. Additionally, they are also angry that Courtney has access to better facilities than the other contestants. After the merge, Beth tries to eliminate Courtney by allying with the other competitors. As Courtney has invincibility most of the time, she switches her target to Duncan instead, hoping eliminating him will break her down. However, her plan fails and someone else is eliminated both times. As the finale comes closer, Courtney acknowledges she needs an ally and tries to convince Beth to form a girl's alliance. Although Beth initially refuses, already having learned from her experience being in Heather and Justin's alliances, she eventually agrees. However, there is still little trust between the two and they disband an episode after it was formed. After Courtney loses her winning streak, Beth sees this as a chance to eliminate her and finally succeeds in voting her off with the help of Duncan (who was tired of Courtney controlling him in their relationship) in Top Dog. DJ During the finale of Total Drama Action, DJ appears to like Beth's answer to his question. When the ex-contestants have to choose who they want to win the million dollars, DJ votes for Beth, despite his good friendship with Duncan. His reasoning is that she is a gentle person, stating that "there aren't enough gentle millionaires." In Beth's ending, DJ cheers for her after she is declared the winner of the season. Duncan The two of them had no interaction with each other in Total Drama Island, due to her early elimination. Beth shows dislike towards Duncan in the next season, though most of it is being transferred from her strong conflict with his girlfriend. Duncan is occasionally annoyed by Beth's weird habits, but otherwise has no problem with her. The two of them reach the final two in Top Dog. Although Duncan initially wants to claim victory all for himself, they end up helping each other and almost becoming friends at the final part of the challenge, resulting in a tie. After several awkward questions and challenges from the eliminated contestants, one of them is voted the winner of the season while the other is reunited with their love interest. Eva In Aftermath Aftermayhem, after Blaineley announces the Second Chance Challenge, Eva pushes Beth aside while everyone is lining up. Ezekiel When the contestants start to form alliances to find the million dollars together, Ezekiel asks Beth and Lindsay if he can he join them. They agree as long as Ezekiel treats girls with respect from now on and not like before. Beth and Lindsay are frequently too distracted by their conversation to pay attention to Ezekiel. At one point, Ezekiel finds the case and tries to tell them, but they ignore him as they are too busy chatting. Geoff In Alien Resurr-eggtion, when the contestants hear a weird sucking sound nearby, Beth bravely marches on her own to confront what she believes to be Mama Alien. To her disgust, it turns out to be only Geoff and Bridgette making out. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Geoff repeatedly either helps Beth during the Second Chance Challenge or tells her to take her time, as he wants to prolong the show so that Blaineley doesn't get paid. Gwen In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Gwen calls Beth, along with Harold, really weird while expressing her opinion on all the campers. Beth chooses to support Owen over Gwen even before the former announces the party he is going to throw if he wins. In the first episode of season two, Gwen compliments Beth's appearance after having her braces removed. In 3:10 to Crazytown, Beth is furious at Gwen when she finds out Trent has been throwing challenges for her team, believing that they made a pact to go to the finale together. Due to this turn of events, Beth helps Justin in The Chefshank Redemption to blackmail Gwen to throw the challenge as payback. Beth mentions that this will make Trent happy each time. Despite this, Gwen holds no grudge against Beth and admits that she still likes her in The Aftermath: II, even when Bridgette mentions the latter's anger in previous episodes. In Mutiny on the Soundstage, Beth is able to name Gwen's lizards correctly. When Chef asks whether or not she missed Gwen after her elimination, Beth admits she did, though it was fair given how long she lasted first season. Harold In Super Hero-ld, Beth is able to convince Harold to help her vote off Duncan and Harold immediately agrees due to his conflict with Duncan though breaks his promise to her after he regrettably votes off Leshawna. In Get a Clue, Harold traps Beth while she is using the confessional and easily gets her DNA, much to Beth's surprise. In 2008: A Space Owen, Beth receives a promise ring from Brady and when Harold questions her love life, Beth misinterprets this and believe that Harold has feelings for her. Although hesitant at first, Beth becomes willing to date him, even if it means ending her relationship with Brady. When Harold is eliminated, Beth waves for him goodbye and tells him that she would wait for him. Harold apparently is aware of her sudden crush on him and is hesitant to develop a relationship with her. In a video clip shown by Blaineley in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Beth is among those who are ready to beat up Harold while he is explaining a very complicated mathematical equation. Whenever Harold and his band plays a song during the episode, Beth squeal in excitement. Heather In order to get further into the game, Heather is able to convince Beth and Lindsay to form an alliance with her, using their naïvety as her advantage. For several episodes, Beth and Lindsay support Heather on numerous occasions, including helping her to vote off Justin in Not Quite Famous. Additionally, Heather orders them to do even the most minor task for her. After a while, Beth realizes that Heather has no intention of helping them in the competition and quits the alliance, beginning their intense rivalry. Heather would continue to harass Beth for quitting the alliance before voting her off in If You Can't Take The Heat... Beth and Lindsay continue to ignore Heather in Total Drama Action while she, on the other hand, insults them frequently. The two of them are pitted against each other in One Million Bucks, B.C. and Million Dollar Babies. Beth wins in both cases after Heather underestimates her. Izzy In Riot On Set, Beth and the rest of their team are annoyed by Izzy for pestering them that they call her Kaleidoscope and make her their team actress. After their team loses, Beth presumably votes her off. Throughout Masters of Disasters, whenever Beth mentions her boyfriend, Brady, Izzy replies that she is not "buying it." Eventually, Izzy loses her patience and yells at Beth during the submarine challenge. In Full Metal Drama, Justin manipulates Beth and Lindsay into voting off Izzy after she states that she doesn't find him good looking. Justin Despite her relationship with Brady, Beth develops a huge crush on Justin that started in Total Drama Island. When the both of them qualify for Total Drama Action, her infatuation towards him increases. For most of the time, she and Lindsay are often around Justin complimenting his looks. However, Justin reveals that he doesn't care for either of them and plans to use them like Heather did in the previous season. With their help, Justin is able to get rid of several contestants including his ex-girlfriend, Izzy, who calls Justin unattractive in Full Metal Drama. Over time, Justin's "powers" begin to lose its influence on Beth and Lindsay as they get tired of him using the same method too many times, though Justin misinterpreted that he is getting uglier instead. After a while, Beth and Lindsay finally break free of his control and don't even bid him goodbye when he is eliminated. Despite this, Beth continue to fawn over him in following seasons. Katie and Sadie In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, when The Drama Brothers sing Baby, Beth, Katie and Sadie end up in a slap fight while cheering for the band. Leshawna Beth and Leshawna first bond over their hatred for Heather in Paintball Deer Hunter, especially after Beth quits Heather's alliance. Although Leshawna defends Beth when Heather harasses her in If You Can't Take The Heat..., Leshawna votes for Beth as she is the cause of their team's losing streak. Despite this, Leshawna bids her goodbye before she takes the Boat of Losers. Throughout Total Drama Action, Leshawna is the most vocal in Brady's existence and believes that Beth is simply making him up in order to gain attention. In response, Beth reveals Leshawna's rants about the other castmates when she was with Leshaniqua, on the Total Drama website, through Courtney's PDA. Even after Leshawna apologizes to them through cheerleading, Beth and the others still ignore her. Despite this, Beth decides to team up with Leshawna and Lindsay to vote off Duncan in Super Hero-ld and is noticeably sad when Leshawna is eliminated instead. In the finale, Leshawna seems to be the most angry upon finding out Beth is not as nice as she claims to be after watching a video of her eating an entire basket of cookies by herself. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Beth covers her eyes in disgust while Leshawna is dancing during Sisters. Lindsay Beth and Lindsay's naïvety and lack of intelligence are used by Heather to form an alliance to ensure her safety in the competition. Under the impression of going to the final three with her, the two girls agree to help her. For several episodes, Beth and Lindsay are Heather's primary supporters, helping her to ensure leadership of their team, eliminating anyone who pose a threat to her and doing all her chores. Beth is the first to realize that Heather is just using her and quits the alliance while Lindsay eventually finds out Heather's true scheme after Heather betrays her. The girls become closer in Total Drama Action to the point where they do nearly everything together. They again become the pawns of another antagonist, this time being Justin, who they fawn over throughout the season. Once they break free of his control, the two girls find themselves facing another threat, Courtney. However, Lindsay is eliminated during a plan to eliminate Courtney, leaving Beth to face her alone. She eventually succeeds in Top Dog. When Beth reaches the finale, Lindsay reveals that she chose to vote for Beth, although she did not vote for anyone at all after using the voting paper as a tissue paper. Noah In Dodgebrawl, Beth and the rest of the Screaming Gophers are angry at Noah. Not only for his lack of participation, but also for mocking his team for their poor efforts. She most likely votes him off that night and also throws a marshmallow at him after he is eliminated. When Beth wins in her ending of The Aftermath: IV, Noah cheers for her and helps pick her up later on. Owen In If You Can't Take The Heat..., after it is discovered that Beth had taken a cursed tiki idol from Boney Island, causing the Screaming Gophers to lose three times in a row, the majority of the team vote her off, including Owen. In Haute Camp-ture, Beth tells the other eliminated contestants that she is choosing to support Owen. During the finale, Beth keeps this promise and is one of the ten contestants who supports Owen from the beginning. In Riot On Set, as Owen is pulling their team's make up trailer up the hill, Beth tries to motivate him by cheering for him. In Beach Blanket Bogus, Beth gives Owen one of her friendship bracelets, but he mistakes it for candy and immediately eats it. In Masters of Disasters, Beth expresses her concern for Owen after Chef breaks his jaw with a copy of his book. In Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Beth manages to get Owen out of the vault by using her elixir that smells like roast chicken. Throughout the episode, Owen's mental health deteriorates due to his hunger and causes him to hallucinate his team mates as food. At one point, he even tries to chase Beth and Lindsay. In response, Beth has to slap him several times in order to get him out of his state of trance. After Owen is voted off that night, Beth and the rest of the team (except Courtney) are furious and demand that he give a speech before he leaves. In his speech, Owen thanks Beth for "motivating him with her delicious crispy skin and her tender, juicy goodness" while imagining her as a drumstick. Once he is done, Beth, Lindsay and Justin give him their Gilded Chris Awards. When Chris brings back Owen in Rock n' Rule, he is greeted by Beth, Lindsay, Duncan and Harold and proceeds to hug them. In Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen, when Owen is tasked with giving one team an advantage, Beth asks Owen if he had any advice for her and Courtney. When Owen is hesitant to answer Beth sadly states she understands, which makes Owen feel so guilty he ends up giving the girls information as well. After Beth is knocked unconscious by Harold, Owen checks if she's alright by patting her face, but Beth awakens and grabs Owen's fan and hits him in annoyance. In Top Dog, Beth helps Owen when he is choking while eating breakfast. Although Owen is ordered by Chris to sabotage the other contestants' work, he leaves Beth alone, believing that she might not do well in the challenge without his meddling. This turns out to be wrong, as Beth ends up winning. It is then that Beth and Courtney find out the true purpose of Owen's return from Courtney's lawyers and angrily confronts him after the challenge is over. However, he is protected by the bear he was partnered with. Despite his betrayal, Beth chooses not to vote for Owen that night, instead opting to try eliminating Courtney again. In The Aftermath: IV, Owen is seen glaring at Beth after Chris shows everyone a video of her eating all the cookies that were made for the girls. In the end, Owen chooses to support Duncan over her, as he states that Duncan is a "healthier eater" than Beth and that he is "still one of the guys." Despite this, when Beth wins in her ending, Owen picks her up and celebrates her victory with the other contestants. Trent In Up the Creek, Beth and Lindsay partner themselves with Trent at the beginning the episode, effectively ruining his chance to share a canoe with Gwen. When Lindsay leans into Trent's lap to sunbathe, him not minding at all, Beth looks visibly irritated. In Riot On Set, Beth is happy when Trent selects her to be a member of his team. In Beach Blanket Bogus, in order to cheer Trent up after he sees Gwen and Duncan sharing a fistbump, Beth gives him one of her friendship bracelets. However, upon seeing him starting to count to nine while using the bracelet to poke his head, Beth begins to think that Trent is a little weird. In 3:10 to Crazytown, Beth is shocked to find out that Trent has been throwing challenges to Gwen's team and votes him off after being told by Gwen to do so. Tyler In her ending of The Aftermath: IV, Tyler cheers for Beth, along with everyone else, when she wins Total Drama Action. Exceptions In The Aftermath: IV, Chris shows secret unaired footage, showing Beth stealing cookies for herself, revealing Beth isn't quite the nice girl that she seems, everyone angrily glares at her after seeing this. See also Category:Interactions Category:Total Drama interactions Category:Everyone interactions Category:Friendships Category:Total Drama friendships Category:Everyone friendships